Vanilla Twilight: Katie's pain
by Kool Broadway Reader
Summary: I have never been away from Sadie and now I'm being forced to." Katie must deal with being forced away from Katie after she got the boot from TDI. Songfic to Owl City's Vanilla Twilight. Katie and Sadie friendship and slight EzekielxKatie. Please Review!


**I know I have two in-progress stories, but I really wanted to get this done before I totally forget about it. Even though Katie and Sadie aren't very popular, I think there should be more fanfics about them. This is also a song fic to Owl City's song Vanilla Twilight. Basically Katie is dealing with the pain of being without Sadie. Very Slight EzekielxKatie. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review.**

**Lyrics are in italics.**

**I don't own Total Drama franchised,Owl City, or the DS.**

"Ladies this is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris lectured us as he held the white sugar sweet in his hand. I held on to my BFFFL tighter. We are going to be split up. We've never been apart from each other more than a day. This is not fair! Life isn't fair. I hate to admit it but, why must I be so bad at directions? If it wasn't for Sadie and I getting lost in the woods, we and are fellow Killer Bass teammates wouldn't be in this torturous elimination and Sadie and I wouldn't have to be split up.

We held closer and closer to each other as Chris waited a few more moments to build tension. My heart raced a thousand beats per minute. God, Chris, just spit it out already! Give Sadie and me a break!

"Sadie." He finally said and threw the marshmallow. Sadie didn't catch it; her arms were still wrapped closely around my skinny body, as were mine around hers. My heart was sinking. We've never been separated and now we are being forced to. I signed up for this stupid show to get closer to her. How am I supposed to do that now?

"No! Why Katie why her?" My best female friend for life cried out. I hate seeing her sad or depressed, her cries only make my sinking heart sink deeper into my body. I feel hot warm tears coming out of my eyes and let go of her. I bury my face into my face into my small hands.

"It's so unfair!" I say. I'm a good person! Yes, I can be a bit annoying but still a good person never the less! Why must bad things happen to the good people?

"I so can't do this! I've never been anywhere without Katie!" Sadie say what? I stare at her in disbelieve; I can't believe those words came out of her mouth. True, we've always been by each other's side, however, she is strong. She can make it! "We have to be together or I'll totally die!"

I put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Sadie listen to me. You can do this. You are strong and beautiful and maybe even smarter than me." I smiled as I gave her the biggest pep talk I could possible give." And plus, you're like the funniest girl I know! You have to do it for both of us!" I saw the sadness written all over her pale face. I tried to stay happy, for Sadie's sake.

Before I knew it, I was packed and walking down the dock of shame. I boarded the boat of losers and looked at Sadie. She had gotten on her hands and knees, practically lying on the dock. We grabbed hold of each other's hands. Our grips were strong; we don't want to let go.

Everything was silent, except for my BFFFL's cries, as we spent our last few moments together. The annoying roar of the boat's motor started up and the boat was pulling me away from camp Wawanakwa and Sadie. I held on to her for as long as I could but within seconds I was forced to let go.

"I miss you already!" Sadie yelled. That did it. I could feel my emotions ganging up on me and let sadness enter my heart. I couldn't help but to let a few tears escape my eyes.

"I miss you more!" Tear, after pain filled tear escaped my brown eyes as I officially broke down. Sadie and I continued to yell across on how much we missed each other. But soon Camp Wawanakwa and my best female friend for life were no longer in few.

Cold wind blow against my thin body as the boat sped through calm waters. I cried the entire time; trying let the pain out. I haven't even been eliminated for two hours and I dreadfully miss Sadie.

The rest of the ride was quiet; I tried to keep my sobs down. I don't want Chef Hatchet to yell at me and tell me' Act like a soldier.' But no matter how hard I try, I will never be a soldier. I'm just a teenage girl. A teenage girl longing for her best friend.

Before I knew it the roar of the boat's awful motor stopped. I looked up and wiped my probably now red eyes. My surroundings were different. I wasn't at the dock that the Sadie and I were picked up at a few weeks ago. Instead I was at a large, lavish, five- star hotel.

"Chef, are you sure we're at the right place?" He nodded and threw my luggage out of the boat. I stepped onto the dock and watched as the Boat of Losers headed back to the island. I grabbed my luggage and slowly made my way down to where the pool of the resort was.

I quickly turned on my heel as a rustling noise was made behind me.

"H-hello, who's there?" My heart started racing. Great! I just lost at a chance of winning big bucks, I'm away from my other half, I'm clueless to where I am and to top it all off, there is someone out there who wants to ambush me. If this is my karma punishing me for driving into that snack bar . . . then I'm really sorry!

"Katie is that you eh?" I thick accented voice came from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see a pale boy wearing a vaguely familiar green toque.

"Hey aren't you the guy who said women were useless!" I yelled. I cursed under my breath because he jumped when yelled.

"I-I-I didn't say they were useless. I just said guys were better and smarter than they are and I want to tell you I'm sorry for saying that."

"Oh." We both stayed silent for a while and I shifted my feet. "Where am I any way?"

"Playa Des Losers, Chris is having all the booted off campers stay here until the finale. That was nice of him, eh?"

"Yea really nice of him" I whispered. So Mr. Sadistic was nice enough to build us a resort but still evil enough to separate two close friends who are practically like sisters. "Um Ezekiel, do you know where my room is 'cause like I really need to relax?"

He nodded and led me into the lobby of the resort. We passed by what seemed to be like millions of rooms until he stopped at room number four. He handed me a room key and told me to see him in room one if I needed any help.

I put the card through the door and went inside to my new room for the next few weeks. A huge bed, master bathroom, flat screen TV. This would be the life. But what's life if you can't enjoy it with the people you care for most?

I put my bags off to the corner. I'll unpack later. I lie down on the soft king size bed. I'm too tired to even change into my PJ's. My heart started to ache again and more tears filled up. I don't feel like crying but I let the drops of sadness pour out of my eyes anyway. My eyes started to get heavy and I slowly let myself fall into a deep sleep. . .

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
_

My mind keeps on turning and I give up on trying falling asleep again. It's two a.m. and I'm back to square one. I haven't felt this depressed since my first pet fish, Fredrina, died. Why does life always throw you a curveball even when you aren't holding a bat?

I know this isn't fair. Life will never be fair. But I know one day I _will _have to be without Sadie. But to be without her for . . . I don't know weeks is a little drastic if you ask me. We haven't been apart since we've met each other.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
but I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here  
_

What would Sadie want me to do? Sulk all day? Probably not. Heck I'm a hypocrite for telling her to be strong while I'm balling my brown eyes out. I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes for good. I start pulling the covers off the bed and crawl in.

The soft sheets were warm since I was lying on top of them. They made me feel safe and secure, even though I miss our usually bed time routine. When we were little, Sadie and I would IM each other using our DS's, since we were only a house away from each other. When we got cell phones we would text each other. I'd text her now but she wouldn't receive it since the camp has no service. Stupid Island. Sadie, you have no idea how much I miss you right now. If you were here with me then things would be better.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
because it takes two to whisper quietly_

I was able to fall asleep after a while but when I awoke at ten the next morning, I felt as if Chris had woke us up at four.

The eliminated constants did make me feel welcome . . . well at least Ezekiel did. We hung out most of the day and learnt more about each other.

He told me all of his best friends back home. When he talked about them I could feel a pinch of pain in my heart knowing that my best friend is right around the corner from me, but so far away.

"So is this all you guys like do here all day, sit around and talk?"

Home school shakes his head. "There's more. There's a media center, gym, pools, game rooms, and rooms I don't even know about eh."

"Sadie would sure love it here." I say quietly. Ezekiel puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You guys we see each other again in no time. Besides, she wouldn't want you to be depressed, but happy that your um . . . what's the word . . . hanging up in a sizzling resort." I laughed at his attempt to be cool.

"Actually it's hanging out and I haven't heard anyone say 'sizzling'." I chuckled as his face turned at least six different hues of red.

When his face went back to normal we continued talking about our life back home. Well I talked mostly, Ezekiel just listened.

"EEE! Look at that sunset!" I screamed as I caught a breath taking view of the night sky. If I could paint, then I would defiantly be soaking up a piece of paper with purple and light blue paint.

"It's beautiful, eh. Would you excuse me for a moment?" He left me to watch the sight alone. What point is it to watch the last light of the day without anyone to talk to and share the marvel with? In the summer my BFFFL and I would head down to the beach and whisper to each as the sun set. Why must everything here remind me of her?

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

The next few weeks at Playa Des Losers aren't that bad. Ezekiel and I have been hanging out every day and I actually get some down time to just relax. I can think clearly now. I don't need to worry about matching my clothes and hair with Sadie or annoying people with our 'EEEing'. Having quiet time is great! But I would totally trade everything just to be with her. She's like my sister for crying out loud!

What even sucks worse is that every time I look at myself in the mirror I think of Sadie. We have the same eyes, hair, and wear the same type of clothes. The only thing that doesn't remind me of her is our skin and body type. I'm as tan as a can be and as thin as a pencil. While Sadie could compete against Snow White for the palest skin.

I run my hand through my dark locks. Funny but even my fingers remind me of her. When we were ten we figured out that our fingers fit together. It was cool because we thought we were like puzzle pieces. Each piece is unique. However, Sadie and I being like twins is what made us unique.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
chills me to the bone_

The next few days for me were pretty rough. Ezekiel did his best to try to cheer me up and keep me happy but honestly, I haven't been more depressed in my life. Pain was all my heart had in it. At one point, I wouldn't even leave my room. I now understand the pain that that girl in that movie felt when her boyfriend of five years was killed by a drunk driver. At least I'm fortunate. Unlike the main character in the movie, Sadie will be coming back to me.

I started to pace around my room. Eva had told me when she felt bad she exercised and it made her feel better. I'm not getting those same effects. When girls are like totally depressed don't they sink their teeth into a gallon of triple chocolate ice cream?

I stopped pacing when I tripped over some sort of book. My face almost came in contact with the hard wood floor. Luckily, my hands broke my fall.

"What the heck . . ." A pink photo album laid closed around my feet. I picked it up and examine it in my hands as if it were a precious clue to solving a murder. "I don't remember packing this." I turned it over and a yellow sticky note caught my attention.

"_Katie, I had the time of my life here at camp with you! Even though you haven't let yet I miss you so much! Here is a photo album/scrapbook of us and all the good times we've had together! I always look at it when I miss you. When you miss me you can look at it too! I can't wait to see you!_

_Love you Best Female Friend for Life,_

_Sadie._

_P.S. I snuck this in your luggage when you weren't looking! XOXO."_

"Aw Sadie." I mused to myself. I sat Indian style on the floor and went through all of the memory's Sadie and I had. It made me feel better. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Who knew that reliving all of our good times would make me feel better?

I closed the book and lied down on my bed. I haven't slept in while and now that I'm feeling better I could use a good night sleep.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
when I think of you I don't feel so alone_

I awoke that night drenched in a cold sweat. I tried going back to dream land but I was too awake. My brain was on auto-mode and was filling my mind up with happy thoughts of Sadie. I quietly got out of bed and walked through the deserted hallways of Player Des Losers.

I went straight outside and lied down on one of the beach chairs. I stared into the beautiful starry sky. I thought about Sadie and me (what a surprise . . .). When we first met we instantly clicked and the rest is history.

"Hey Katie, what are you doing out here? And in your PJ's too eh?" Ezekiel voice totally broke my daze. The sky was no longer filled with stars but with light fluffy clouds surrounded by a light blue back drop.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning. Katie have you been out here all night?" I nodded as the prairie boy looked at me in total shock.

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
_

"Whoa, must have been really lonely all alone at here." Ezekiel took a seat next to me and we stayed quiet for a while. A while later I excuse myself to get ready for the day. It's amazing how the first couple of hours of here I felt so alone. But now I have Sadie and the rest of the cast from TDI. They have always been there for me.

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight  
_

The rest of the day went by great. I vowed to myself not to think of Sadie as much because she probably is having a great time at camp! She deserves to be happy . . . and so do I.

As i got ready for the day, I decided to stray away from my usual attire and wear something different. In the end I chose my white flip-flops, black one piece and light pink cover up. I also wore my hair down.

I met Ezekiel down at the restaurant for breakfast like I normally do. He was wearing his swim suit attire also.

"Whoa . . . you look shunning!" I laughed when he said that.

"It's stunning."

"Oh sorry . . ." He looked down and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on! Let's go eat before all the pancakes are gone!" After our pancake feast everyone went outside to the beach and we got engaged in a awesome game of Beach Volley ball.

I never knew how fun life was when I wasn't sulking about being away from Sadie. We played at least ten games of the sport. Eva and I were able to whip the guys butt when we had a Boys verses girls game.

"God this is so totally fun!" I said and I hit the beach ball across the net. Tyler lunged at it, but ended up getting a mouthful of sand. Everyone laughed as he spit it out.

"Glad you having fun." Eva told me. I smiled and thanked the female fitness buff. Before everyone knew it, the night sky turned dark and the staff lit a fire. Every one headed down to it, but I went to my room. I was freezing my butt off in this bathing suit.

I changed into the outfit that Sadie and I always wear. My hair was getting on my nerves so I surrendered and put it back up in pigtails. I passed by the mirror and quickly blinked. I look just like Sadie. Instantly I started thinking about her and how much I missed her.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
and heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
_

A knock on my room door interrupted my thoughts. "It's open!" Ezekiel poked his head through the door. I smiled when I saw my friends face; he looked nervous to be in my room.

"Hey Ezekiel what up? I was just going down to the fire."

"Oh, I was just going to tell you that we're making s'mores if you wanted to join us." I smiled at him.

"I'd love to."

"Cool eh." Together we walked out of my room and headed back outside. The sweet air was crisp and the smell of campfire smoke lingered in the it. I took a seat next to Ezekiel as Eva handed us smores. We all hung out for a while and talked like regular teenagers . . . until Chef Hatchet showed up.

"Hello maggots."

"Chef, what are you doing here?" Cody asked him. What is he doing here? The only time he came even close to the resort was when he dropped people off.

"Well I'm here to get Katie." All eyes go straight to me.

"Why? Am I going back on the show or something?" I asked. Truth is I don't want to go back on the show. I want to stay here. I felt relieved when Chef shook his head.

"Not even close. Katie, Sadie was eliminated tonight." My eyes got as wide as baseballs. I'm going to see my best friend! After weeks of pain and agony I'm going to go see Sadie! I can't even begin to explain how I feel right now!

"Oh my gosh really!" I yelled. I know this might sound totally conceited but I'm glad she got the boot. I missed her like crazy!

"So she was eliminated, but where is she?" Noah asked "You drive the Boat of Losers."

"As I was saying Sadie got the boot and the producers want to have your reunion on tape. So, finish your marshmallow and meet me back at the boat in five minutes! I ain't gonna to wait for you." Chef stalked off and my mouth is still open.

"I'm going to see Sadie!" I yelled." Sadie and I will be together again! EEE!"

"Good for you, now will you please stop screaming? You're giving the rest of us a migraine?" Noah said.

I chuckled, "sorry, I'm just really happy!" I did a half run and half skipped to where the Boat of Losers was.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here_

No more long painful nights. No more depressed thoughts entering my mind. The past is the past and now I have a beautiful future with my best friend.

"Katie! Katie wait up a second eh!"Ezekiel yelled as I was just boarding the Boat of Losers.

"Ezekiel what is it?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Alright shoot." I stepped down off of the boat and looked into his eyes. I swear I saw disappointment in them.

"Well with Sadie coming here are you going to forget me?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well . . . you and Sadie spend a lot of time together and I was just curious that when she comes back that you are going to forget about me." He looked down and I grabbed his hand.

"Ezekiel, you are my closet guy friend and you have always been there for me. You comforted me when I was depressed the first few days I was here. I'm so grateful for that. I could never forget you. We'll still hang out and besides you and Sadie will get along great!"

"You think so." I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and I whispered I his ear:

"Of Course. We'll be BMFFL."

"Huh?"

"Best male friends for life." I laughed.

"Oh ok." We let go of each other and his face was as red as a cherry tomato. "You better get on that boat. You want to see Sadie don't you?"

I nodded and stepped on the boat. The motor started and Ezekiel and I waved to each other until the hotel was no longer in sight. The ride to the Island dragged on forever, just like the last day of school does.

The boat came up to the walk of shame and Sadie was storming down it. I couldn't contain myself and squealed as I saw her. She looked up at the noise and the sour expression on her face faded away.

"Oh yay!"

Sadie let out an EEE and ran on to the boat. We embraced each other tightly like that faithful night where I was booted off. The boat soon dragged away and we let go of each other.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! It was awful being at camp without you!"

"I was in a deep depression without you me BFFFL!" I told her.

"Did you get the scrapbook?" Sadie asked me. I nodded and told her how it made me feel better. I also told her how Ezekiel helped me. We talked all the way to the Playa Des Losers. Sadie ended up crashing in my room and we stayed up all night.

If I knew the journey from when I started this painful process out, then I probably wouldn't have suffered as much. But that's the past. It's over. Sadie and I are here together and nothing will ever separate us.

My pain is done. The rest of this experience is just starting.

"Sadie. I'm so glad you are finally here."

"I am too." We hugged each other once more. My pain is now over. I can spend as much time catching up with her. I don't know if she realizes it but I'm so lucky to have such a great best friend like her. And what's sad is being away from her made me realize that.

**I'm very curious to find out how I did. I didn't think it would be over ten pages so I'm not sure if the song was over kill. Sorry if Katie was OCC, but she was barely featured in TDI. Also, the name of Katie's fish was the name of my first fish (I was only six when get her so . . .) Please review. I'd like to know if this was good, bad or just plain horrible. If you don't review that's fine so thanks for reading this story.**

**Kool Broadway Reader.**__


End file.
